Akiyama mio's boyfriend
by wahyu wiantara
Summary: Kisah cinta akiyama mio dan pacaran diam-diam saya masih newbie jadi agak jelek mohon di kritk OOC and OC inside!


NOTE:  
-OOC and OC inside  
-Author newbie dan fanfic agak random  
-Mohon kritik

Anime:K-ON!  
Disclaimmer:Sepertinya Kyoto Animation

* * *

Di pagi hari di saat matahari sudah terbit,jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15  
Shinichi yamato memulai tahun ajaran barunya di SMA Sakura gaoka

POV "kalau tidak buru-buru aku bisa terlambat nih"

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah shinichi tertegun melihat pemandangan sekolah yang begitu indah

POV"Pemandangannya begitu indah,seandainya sekarang aku bersama perempuan pasti menyenangkan"

di saat shinichi melihat-lihat pemandangan tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat imut dan memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang panjang,  
karena merasa sudah cukup untuk melihat pemandangan sekolah,shinichi memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sesampainya di dalam kelas,yang sangat bersih dan tertata rapi itu shinichi mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk yang diinginkannya.

POV"Sepertinya tempat duduk yang di dekat jendela itu kelihatan nyaman"

Ketika bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi shinichi sangat kaget melihat wanita ber-rambut hitam panjang yang tadi dilihatnya itu satu kelas dengannya

POV"Aku beruntung atau apa ya?bisa satu kelas dengan dia"

Tidak lama suara-suara ribut di dalam kelas mulai menghilang di saat wali kelas mereka datang.

"selamat pagi anak-anak saya yamanaka sawako akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama 1 tahun ini,saya harap kalian dapat menangkap pelajaran yang saya berikan"

"Baik sensei!"

"Oh iya,jika kalian ingin ikut club datanglah ke ruang guru untuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran"

Beberapa jam kemudian bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi,dengan berani shinichi menghampiri wanita ber-rambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"konichiwa,bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

"Oh,tentu saja namaku Akiyama mio dan namamu?"

"Nama ku Yamato shinichi,senang berkenalan dengan mu akiyama-san"

"Sama-sama yamato-kun,oh iya aku mau ke cafetaria aku pergi ya"

"Oh silahkan terima kasih banyak"

"Sama-sama"

Wanita itu berlari keluar ruangan dengan wajah agak memerah

mio POV"Ini pertama kalinya aku akrab dengan laki-laki seumuran ku dan aku sudah langsung memiliki perasaan kepadanya aku memang benar-benar aneh"

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.00 bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai cukup sampai disini,jangan lupa untuk mendaftarkan diri kalian ke club yang kalian sukai,selamat siang dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan"

"Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa sensei!"

Di siang hari itu shinichi pergi menuju ruang guru untuk mendaftarkankan diri ke club

POV"oh iya sebaiknya aku ikut club music saja karena aku sangat menyukai music"

Setelah mengisi formulir shinichi berjalan menelusuri corridor sekolah yang sepi.

POV"sekolah sangat sepi sekali jam segini apa hari ini banyak club yang libur ya?"

Sesampainya di lantai 2 shinichi bertemu mio yang bengong.

"kenapa bengong begong begitu akiyama-san?"

"Ehm?! Oh maaf yamato-kun aku tidak tahu kalau kamu berada di depan ku,ada apa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok aku mau ke ruangan light music club untuk memberikan formulir ini kepada ketua club"

Mio POV"Dia masuk light music club?,aku tidak menyangka kita bisa satu kelas dan satu club,apa kita berjodoh?"

"Ummm,Akiyama-san kenapa bengong lagi?"

"Uh?! Tidak,tidak kenapa-kenapa kok ,oh iya yamato-kun aku ada acara mendadak aku pergi dulu ya"

"Kenapa sikapnya seperti itu ya kepadaku?,dan juga tiap dia melihatku dia pasti malu dan wajahnya memerah,benar-benar aneh"

Setelah wanita ber rambut warna malam itu berlari menjauh dari shinichi,dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan club.

*Tok tok tok(Suara ketukan pintu)

"Konichiwa"

"Haiik"

"Saya Yamato shinichi saya ingin bertemu dengan ketua clun"

"Oh,saya sendiri ketua clubnya"

"Saya ingin masuk club ini dan ini formulirnya"

"Terima kasih,latihan akan diadakan besok datang ya"

"Iya terima kasih"

Keesokan harinya shinichi pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa namun hari ini sikap mio terhadap shinichi sangat berubah

Shinichi POV"Kenapa dia menjadi pendiam dan seolah-olah dia menghindari ku?"

Mio POV"Shinichi maafkan aku,aku sangat malu bertemu dengan mu apalagi satu club,maaf shinichi"

Shinichi POV"Aku akan menanyakan apa penyebabnya kepadanya sepulang sekolah nanti"

Setelah pulang sekolah shinichi memutuskan untuk pergi ke light music club .

"Konichiwa"

"Hey yamato-kun"

"Mio!apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku ikut club ini Yamato-kun,maaf aku mau keluar sebentar"

"Mio tunggu!"

Shinichi pun mengejar mio sampai ke rooftop sekolah.

"Mio aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"Tanya apa?"

"Ke...kenapa kamu selalu menghindar dariku?"

"I...itu,itu"

Mio pun berlari ke arah shinichi dan langsung memeluknya.

"Shinichi aku menyukaimu!"

"?!,huft,Mio sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu,maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

"I...iya shinichi-kun aku mau!"

"Terima kasih mio-chan aishiteru yo!"

"Iya,shinichi-kun kapan-kapan kita keluar bersama ya"

"Iya mio bagaimana kalau hari minggu ini?"

"Iya aku mau,oh iya bagaimana jika kita sekarang kita kembali ke club room?aku yakin mereka pasti khawatir"

"Baiklah mio,nanti kita pulang sama-sama ya"

"Iya"

Waktu berjalan jam demi jam,menit demi menit,dan detik demi detik,kedua pasangan tersebut keluar dari sekolah bersama dan pulang bersama-sama

(4 hari kemudian)

Hari ini hari minggu dimana aku akan berkencan dengan mio.

POV"Mio lama sekali sih padahal dia bilang di sudah disini pukul 09.00 dan sekarang sudah 09.15,dasar perempuan"

"SHINICHI!"

Teriak gadis itu dari kejauhan

"Mio disini!"

"Maaf aku terlambat shinichi-kun kamu sudah menunggu lama ya?"

"Tidak kok aku aja baru sampai,oh iya bagaimana jika kita sekarang masuk ke dalam amnusement park?"

"Iya shinichi"

Setelah mencoba berbagai wahana mio pun mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang penting kepada shinichi.

"Shinichi apa kamu benar-benar sayang kepadaku?"

"Iya mio kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena...karena aku sangat mencintaimu shinichi!"

Teriak mio sambil mencium bibir laki-laki ber-rambut coklat kegelap-gelapan tersebut.

"M...mmm...,mio kamu...kamu memberikan first kiss mu kepadaku,kenapa mio?"

"Baka!,ciuman itu sangat berarti dan aku memberikannya kepada mu karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu!"

"Mio,mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menyayangi mu,mencintaimu dan menjagamu selamanya!

"Arigatou shinichi-kun"

Mio POV"Aku tidak bisa merahasiakan hubungan ku dan shinichi cepat atau lambat anggota club pasti akan tahu,tapi aku tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya karena aku sangat mencintai mu shinichi-kun!"

FIN


End file.
